


the lipstick trembles under boomlights

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Genderbending, always-a-girl!Jason, does anyone know what i'm doing with my life cuz it probably shouldn't be this, yes hello one ticket to hell please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He never meant to agree to this, just like the time before.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lipstick trembles under boomlights

"This was a great idea," she says. Jay's head is tilted back, her long dark hair falling over her shoulders, her legs spread while she leans against the brick, Gotham a hundred stories below them.

It's a quiet night. It's dead quiet, half the usuals in Arkham, not even a robbery to keep them occupied, and that's maybe why Bruce _agreed_ to this –

Maybe that, or maybe the way all day long after she got home from school, Jay wouldn't give him a minute alone, insisted she needed help with her homework, insisted she needed to brush her hair right there in the library where Bruce was trying to _work_ , _insisted_ she show Bruce the new lipstick she bought.

"You should spend your money more wisely, Jay," he said at the time, but now his mouth is smeared in bright red and Jay's saying, "I'm really glad I switched the outfit to a skirt. Here _you_ were saying I'd be too cold."

Bruce bites his lips, shudders. "That's not the concern I expressed," he says, and he's knelt down in front of her, between her thighs, and he can _smell_ her, the sweet scent of her already leaking through her panties.

He never meant to agree to this, just like the time before in the Batmobile, just like the time _before_ when Jay climbed into his lap while they were watching a movie, said _hold me_ and then spread her legs so he could slide his fingers into her.

But she asked, stood up on her tiptoes, smaller than him even in big green boots with three inch heels (impractical, so impractical, but all Jay had to say was _but **B**_ and he said yes, said _but be careful_ and she tossed her hair back and rolled her big blue eyes) – she _asked_ , and Bruce couldn't say no –

Maybe wouldn't even if he could, because Jay –

"Mm," Jay says now, while Bruce pushes the red skirt up, presses his nose against her green panties and just breathes in her scent. "You were so worried a bunch of perverts would _look_ at me. You forgot you were the biggest one."

Bruce looks up at her, and even though he can't see her eyes through the lenses on the domino, he's still _sure_ she rolls them. "Teasing, B," she says. "Take a j - _oh_ ," she breaks off, because Bruce darts his tongue out, lapping at the wet spot on her panties.

"Fuck," Jay says, and Bruce murmurs _language_ against her thighs.

"No one can hear us," Jay says. "God, no one can _hear_ us up here, B."

They've had to be quiet, they've had to be _careful_. Bruce keeps trying to say no, keeps promising himself it's the last time, but –

She touches his chin, grips his jaw in her hand, green gauntlets rough against his skin.

"B," she says. "B, no one can see us up here. Take the cowl off," she says, but before Bruce even reaches for it she pulls off her gloves, gets her hands on the cowl and pushes it back.

"God," she says. "There you are."

Bruce looks up at her, and he wants to ask her to take off her mask, too, but even with it on – even with the outfit, with the tricks tucked into her belt and the lighter voice she puts on for Robin – even then, she's still _Jay_.

He leans into her, kisses her thigh and then sucks a bruise right at the top where he knows it won't show. Then he presses his mouth against her panties, breathes against her until she shivers, opens his mouth and circles her clit beneath the fabric.

"B," she says, and her voice is huskier now, more _Jay_ than Robin, diet Coke and the cigarettes Bruce has asked her a hundred times not to smoke.

("Because my lifespan is so long?" she'd asked, and Bruce had gone so quiet she actually _promised_ to stop, and he thinks maybe she even really did, for a day or two.)

"B," she says, "Will you –" and she doesn't have to finish her sentence, because Bruce knows – shouldn't know, but he _does_ \- what she wants. He slides her panties down and slides a finger into her, and she's warm and wet for him, for _him_ , and she pushes back against him so he'll get deeper.

"Your hands," she says, as he moves inside of her. "God, your _hands_ , just want them all _over_ me, B."

He wants the same thing, but he doesn't say it, doesn't say anything but _Jay_ before he buries his head beneath her skirt and laps at her pussy, sucks on her clit as he gives her another finger. She whines and spreads her thighs further, says, "Fuck me, fuck _me_ -"

And they haven't yet – they _haven't_ , full stop, but if Bruce is honest it's because she hasn't, technically, _asked_.

For now this is enough. For now this is _more_ than enough, Jay whining underneath him as he takes his fingers back out of her, lifts her legs onto his shoulders and _buries_ his face in the heat of her, the sweet, perfect scent of her.

She comes once from Bruce's tongue, another time from his fingers, and when she's finally had enough, she pushes him down on the rooftop and kisses him, tasting like the candy she always convinces Alfred to buy, like the lipstick that's more on Bruce's face now than hers.

Jay slides her hands down the suit, starts to put her hand under the tights, and then she breaks the kiss and giggles into Bruce's neck when she feels that he already came untouched, like –

Well, like someone her age.


End file.
